The Chosen
by Johnny's Iris
Summary: “I wish that you would always remember me…” He said.“I will. I swear it” she promised as he softly laid his lips against hers. But it was a promise that wasn’t meant to live yet it is said that in dreams and love there are no impossibilities. YGOSMDBZ


_The Chosen_

**Prologue:** Crowning Day

**Summary:** "I wish that you would always remember me…" He said."I will. I swear it" she promised as he softly laid his lips against hers. But it was a promise that wasn't meant to live yet it is said that in dreams and love there are no impossibilities. (YGO/SM/DBZ)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragonball Z however the Titan Senshi and other characters are my property.

* * *

Above the sleeping, tranquil Earth the glistening stars looked down gently bathing the small blue planet with a soothing caressing light. But for as harmonious as it seemed all was not right with the universe and the scene of peace was merely a façade. The twinkling of the stars was gradually fading and their usual inviting golden glow was slowly changing into a frightening crimson. Shimmering all throughout the cosmos, shone terrifying red stars and those who maintained peace in the universe knew it could only mean one thing; a battle was upon them. 

Through the galaxies and planets already submerged within the eerie red glow, one solitary area remained untouched and retained its brilliant golden shine. This galaxy almost seemed impervious to the glow and stood out like an orange among a group of bright red apples.

One of the planets here seemed to be the source of protection that was keeping the creeping invasion of red at bay. A solitary sailor soldier stood blanketed by the icy clouds of one of the galaxies planets.

The soldier had positioned herself so she was standing on her tiptoes, her arms out to her sides with her fingers outstretched. Anyone near her would have felt the calming warmth that generated from the woman and created the unseen barrier protecting this area.

The scene around her was almost like an intricate sculpture of ice, the planet was frozen solid and ice blanketed what once would have been a beautiful, flourishing forest, however it was now frozen and glistened in the light. Slowly her mouth opened and her soft voice whispered something to the stars.

"The kind mother does not wish for your betrayal yet."

As the last word rolled off her tongue a brilliant golden light emanated from the brooch on her front bow, it covered the planet and then with a final flash it vanished along with the lone soldier. As the soldier disappeared a wondrous event occurred, around our sleeping Earth a beautiful golden shine seemed to slowly banish the red glow and the barrier which had been so far away in the Galaxy seemed to form around our Earth.

* * *

"Quickly! Quickly!" A young boy shouted to his parents, who were chasing after him, as he ran to the centre of the city where a large crowd was gathering. 

The cheerful music of string instruments accompanied by drums filled the air as colourful streamers and confetti were thrown high into the air. Below the beautiful, falling, pieces of paper was a crowd filled with every type of person imaginable. The young boy, in his meagre attire, pushed his way through the crowd so that he could get a better view.

There his eyes caught a wondrous sight, an extravagant parade was being held. Scores of dancers, musicians and animals, all accompanied by floats, passed as the parade made its way through the beautiful and lively streets of Crystal Tokyo. As the streams of people came to end the crowd let out shocked gasps and made curious comments to each other. Walking behind the parade was a slim and regal looking woman.

Her hair was sugary pink, almost like cotton candy and mirrored the style of those who had ruled before her. Her eyes were sapphire blue and held a look of purity. Her skin was as fair as snow, making her appear rather delicate. Her gown was as white as pearls and accessorised with a small lilac bow on the front and a longer one, with a trailing sash at the rear. Upon her forehead was the symbol of her heritage. A crescent moon.

She walked slowly behind the parade, almost like a ballerina. One foot slowly before the other. She of course was accompanied by the cities finest guardians, all of the sailor soldiers walked behind her dressed in their respective sailor outfits.

The parade continued through the streets until it arrived at the beautiful palace. Just outside of the palaces entrance was a large stage with three people standing upon it. Two of them were male and the other was female. They all wore official looking suits and the female held a red satin pillow with a gorgeous golden crown atop it. In the centre of the stage, adjacent to the three officials, was a silvery chair with red upholstery.

The parade reached the castle and the music stopped, the performers, animals and floats retreated from the street to let the regal woman and her court access the stage. The woman approached with her delicate walk and a smile worked its way into her features. She headed to the officials and curtseyed to them. One of the male officials stepped forward.

"Princess Selene, descendant of the White Moon and Earth, heir of Crystal Tokyo." He said as he approached her. "On this day the citizens and nobility have gathered to witness your ascension to the throne."

The second male official stepped forward to Selene, "To rule the city is not an easy task. Selene do you feel you are ready?"

For a moment Selene looked down and then looked back at the officials. "Yes."

"Do you swear to be a just and kind ruler, to handle all matters with grace and diplomacy?" The female official asked from where she was standing.

"I do." Selene replied with a nod.

"Then take your throne, your majesty." The first official said, indicating for her to sit down upon the silver chair.

Selene moved to the chair and before she sat down she brushed her hands down her rear to smooth out the bow so that she was comfortable when she sat. Once she was seated the second male official took the pillow from the female official so that the female could take the crown. She headed to Selene and raised the crown above the seated woman's head.

"From now on this kingdom is yours. Please guide us into a peaceful future." The female official said before placing the crown upon Selene's head. A moment of silence passed as everyone gazed upon their new queen. Finally cheering and applause erupted from the crowd and Selene began to wave to her subjects.

Unknown to the newly crowned queen were the green eyes that watched her from the crowd with worry and concern. Sitting by the feet of some spectators sat a small ginger kitten that wore a strange pink collar with a gold bell on it. The cat had a golden four point star on its forehead.

"Hmmm."

**

* * *

**

Okay that's the end of the prologue. Constructive criticism is welcomed however flames will be ignored. Unless you have something helpful to say please be respectful and mature and do not say anything.

Anonymous flames will be deleted and signed flames will have their accounts blocked. Fair warning.

This is my first fic after taking a long break from writing. I will give anyone reading this a fair warning that it will contain fan made character along with OC's if you do not like these types of fics then simply do not continue to read it. Throwing insults at me won't make you look mature.

Now with that out of the way, as usual I am allowing people to send me OC's for this fic. There are two people I am reserving spots for as I have messed them around a bit since being on Please ask me for the OC form via review.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
